


Il litigio con Camilla

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quotidianità dell'Omega [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Camilla si rende conto di aver perso suo fratello per sempre.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Seguito di Blackmail.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Where I Wanna Be ✗; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgVojsUe-V4.Prompt Lista 1: 1. Invito.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 534.Titolo: Il litigio con Camilla.





	Il litigio con Camilla

Il litigio con Camilla

 

Camilla afferrò il fratello per il polso e lo strattonò, rimanendo seduta al tavolo.

Marcus si voltò lentamente e dimenò la coda da lupo, liberò il braccio e assunse un’espressione seccata.

“Mi aspettavo un _invito_ ” disse secca la donna, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

Marcus serrò un pugno e abbatté la coda sulla sedia dov’era seduta Camilla.

“Mi metti in imbarazzo davanti agli ospiti. Sono il direttore di questo ristorante, lo hai dimenticato?” chiese gelido.

Camilla appiattì le orecchie da lupo.

“Hai invitato quello Zack e non tua sorella. L’ho dovuto venire a sapere dalla mia Top” lo richiamò.

Marcus si raddrizzò la cravatta che indossava.

“Non l’ho invitato io. Zack è il migliore amico del mio Top” disse con voce roca.

< Probabilmente gli trova anche i Bottom. Ed io che mi ero fidato del suo buon cuore quel giorno, quando l’ho conosciuto > pensò.

“Potevi invitarmi lo stesso alla tua unione. Hai trovato un compagno e non mi hai detto niente! Ti ci sei trasferito senza avvertirmi.

Un giorno sono arrivati i trasportatori a prendere le tue cose. Non sei più venuto a trovarmi e per vederti devo venire al ristorante” gemette Camilla.

“Smettila di fare la sorella maggiore apprensiva. Quando vorrò venire, verrò.

E non ero obbligato a farti ricevere nessun invito” disse secco Marcus. Le sue orecchie da lupo fremettero e si allontanò con passo veloce.

< Qualcosa lo ha cambiato.

Lo sapevo che un Bottom dolce, gentile e sognatore come lui non poteva vivere in questo mondo. Sognava soltanto di poter cucinare in questo posto, di aprire un luogo in cui tutti potessero stare sereni. Ora questo luogo è su tutti i giornali, è il più alla moda dell’intera zona e lui non è felice > pensò Camilla.

Si alzò in piedi e sospirò pesantemente.

Un cameriere le si avvicinò.

“Non ordina niente, signorina?” chiese.

“Signora e no, grazie. Mi sono ricordata di avere un appuntamento di lavoro” mentì.

Il cameriere chinò la testa da rana in un inchino e si allontanò, facendo fremere il suo gozzo.

Marcus guardò sua sorella allontanarsi attraverso le grandi finestre del ristorante e nascose un sospiro con la mano.

< Non voglio tu sappia che sono finito con un Top che ha un harem di diversi amanti. Tu sognavi per me una storia d’amore come quella tra e te la tua Top. Invece io sono un Bottom come tanti, neanche troppo sfortunato >. Si accarezzò il ventre e sospirò.

“Come potevo invitarti? Avresti avuto mille dubbi. Non avrei sopportato certe domande da te. Già ci pensano gli amici del mio Top a chiedermi se mi utilizza per depositare le sue uova o se mi dà da mangiare delle mosche” bisbigliò.

Raggiunse le grandi scalinate e le risalì, fino al suo ufficio, ne varcò l’uscio e si chiuse all’interno. Abbassò le orecchie e nascose la coda tra le gambe.

< Almeno il mio Top è uno di quelli forti, anche se è così giovane. Essendo un insetto è riuscito ad ottenere parecchi Bottom, mandandoli in calore, in poco tempo. Ed è anche diventato un giornalista affermato. Mi proteggerà dalle aggressioni degli altri > si disse.


End file.
